1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a rotatable tray with an angle adjusting function, and more specifically, to a rotatable tray disposed on a child seat and capable of adjusting an angle of the rotatable tray relative to the child seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of requirements of child products, child seats have become increasingly diverse, and accessories to the child seats have more complete functions. For conveniently feeding a child sitting in the child seat, a tray is performed to equip with the child seat. Food can be placed on the tray as the child sits in the child seat equipped with tray, so that parents can conveniently feed the child.
However, a conventional tray is usually fixed on the child seat for stability, so that a child cannot easily sit in and get out of the child seat and might get hurt as hitting the tray. It is more convenient for a child to sit in the child seat with a detachable tray. However, the detachment and installation of the conventional detachable tray are complicated. Furthermore, after installing the detachable tray on the child seat, the detachable tray is fixed relative to the child seat and is not flexible for different requirements. Therefore, it is an important issue to develop a tray capable of adjusting an angle of the tray relative to the child seat in the mechanical design of the child product.